1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to imaging and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus of using a topological panoramic camera for three dimensional scanning of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many computer applications, it is desirable to have the ability to generate a file describing a three dimensional object. For example, in computer simulations, wax or clay models are produced by artists. Computer files are then generated from the models. The models can then be manipulated using computer animation techniques.
Three dimensional scanning systems, or 3D scanners, probe a three dimensional object and produce a computer file which describes its surface. 3D scanners are used in a variety of fields, including medical imaging, topography, computer aided-design/computer aided manufacturing (CAD/CAM), architecture, reverse engineering and computer animation/virtual reality.
Early 3D scanners used mechanical probes which moves across an object""s surface. A mechanical arm which connects to the probe moves in accordance with the contours of the surface. The arm movements are translated into information describing the location of the probe at multiple points. Digital systems are stow, since they must touch each position on the object at which a measurement reading is taken, and are not suitable for scanning soft objects such as clay.
More recently, optical 3D scanners have become available. 3D scanners of this type project a pattern of light on an object and determine the location of points on the object using triangulation techniques. These systems can be extremely complicated and, therefore, costly.
In the present invention, the shape of an object can be determined by scanning the object through an optical slit moving using relative motion between the slit and the object. Light is projected on said object in a predetermined sequence to form a pattern received through the slit as the object is scanned. An image of the pattern received through said optical slit is recorded and the recorded image is analyzed to determine the shape of said object.